Briella Coco Chanel
Briella Coco Chanel a.k.a Cassie Casavrez is the deuteragonist of The Cholo and DJ's best friend. Personality Briella is known to have somewhat of a temper, but is shown to be nice and kind and is most of the time shown as a free spirited, rebellous girl.She can become angered when someone annoys or upsets her or read her diary, which occasionly drives her to a fiery rage.Because of her past, she feels rather lonesome and was barely cared by DJ and his family.As revealed in Ghost Love, she knows many things that guys like to do to impress girls.In Mexican Thriller Night,Briella was listening to 20s jazz music,but she is dragged by DJ to see a demonic flower who end up become a flapper flower after eating her brain. Appearance Briella has pale skin and long, black hair that reaches to her shoulders. She also wears a cloche hat which covers her bloody hair.Despite being over a 18 years old in ghost years, her appearance and personality is that of a teenager.Her main outfit features a dark red jacket with a black dress, light purple leggings, and black mary jane shoes. As accessories, she wears bracelets and a grey belt. She's also noticeably seen wearing eyeliner.In My Fair Coco,when she is performing as the weeping woman (complete with veil and white dress), singing La Llorona for the talent portion of the school's "Little Miss Chola" pageant. This smile is so anomalous that it destroys the universe, transporting her, DJ and Xochitl Bender to a ' Candle Cove-like universe, in which the three of them are recast as TJ Grover, Bonnie Diaz and Azrael. Trivia *Briella's design resembles that of Starfire from Teen Titans. *Briella is similar to Maria Posada from The Book of Life because they both have rebellous personalities, and both are serious. *She bears a number of similarities to Dylan from Golan the Insatiable, ''another show that aired on Fox 5. Both are goth girls, sarcastic, emotional, bitter, creepy, and weird. However unlike Dylan, Briella does mistaken for a boy due to her nickname Cassie (DJ nicknames her "Cassie" in one episode) and she hates girly stuff than Dylan is. *Briella shares the same personality and traits with Mandy from TGAOBAM. *Briella resembles Diamond Tiara from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Both were introduced as "diametric opposite" to the heroes who acted as mean-spirited bullies to them. However, a key episode later revealed that they were pressured into their villanous bullying ways by their respective abusive parents and the same episode has the heroes convincing them to defy their abusive parents and change their mean-spirited ways, turning them into valuable friends. *Briella is unfamiliar with the concept of proper courtesy or mannerism, as implied in "Cholo Buddies."However, in "Ghost Roommates", she's apparently familiar with words. *Briella is similar to Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls, because they both have similar personalities and they are both emotionally and mentally abused by their parents. *In her first appearance Briella was shown to be serious, but as the series went on, she began to lighten up. *In Chola Happy Birthday,Briella's birthday was horrible as a child,but Briella battling her temper and finally winning while Penelope Payton was trying to keep her out of the club and ended up getting kicked out herself. *She seems to be a collector of art pieces, as seen in Ghost Roommates, since her new room is filled with different art pieces. *Briella is the first character to be shown in pajamas. *Briella was originally going to be dressed in a light pink dress, as shown in her original concept art, instead of the black dress that she always wears. *DJ wasn't the first friend Briella had. Her friend before DJ was Jessica Fancyson. *It is implied that in The Wrong Girl, Briella and Jessica were friends in the old days before the choir audition incident. *It is revealed in My Supernatural Sweet 16 that Briella has a fear of girly dresses. *In My Fair Coco,Briella showed an honest and human concern over whether or not she is pretty. When told by her instructor she will never win without smiling and has no chance at winning the "Little Miss Chola" pageant, Briella was sincerely sad, complete with a saddened expression (as rare from her as a smile). At the end of the episode, Briella did finally smile (although the viewers didn't see it on screen). This causes a catastrophic reaction, utterly warping reality into a dimension reminiscent of the Silent Hill world. There seems to be some potential discontinuitiy with Briella smiling however, as Briella smiles quite sarcasticly at the camera at the end of the episode Cholo Buddies, without any repercussions. It may be because it was more of an sarcastic smile compared to the fairly happy one in My Fair Coco. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:DJ & Briella/Characters